


three

by silverIShere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, E-mail, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Idk what i'm doing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), dream - Freeform, enjoy maybe idk, idk if this will end how you want, sapnap - Freeform, u can only choose one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverIShere/pseuds/silverIShere
Summary: He blew up, just like he said he would. Both George and Sapnap were there for the entire journey along the way. Sleepless nights and long days of recording and editing had completely taken over, yet their lives were so simple.That is, until one fell for another.And another fell for another.Just friends though. No hard feelings. Right?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	three

im not a super great writer, and I don't have any real plans for this. don't expect timely uploads or even a schedule when it comes to uploading. it's simply something Ive been working on when I feel inspired or creative. 

enjoy. :]


End file.
